Our Life Stories
by Bloody Angel Girl
Summary: The charming Niklaus Mikaelson meets Caroline Forbes soon to be lockwood . He tries everything to win her over but he fails . He was trying to get her in his bed . But what he didn't count on is that he falls for her in the process . What will he do ? Especially after what his Ex did to him to make him lose his trust in all the women's ? Klaroline/ Delena/Stebekah/Kalijah
1. Prologue

**So i hope you enjoy . We will meet in the author note downstairs **

My name is Caroline Forbes. Am 23 years old. I live in Mystic Falls with my mother Liz she is the town sheriff. My parents are divorced I haven't seen my father in ten years since he moved out of the house. He was never there for me when I needed him. After their divorce my mother buried herself in work she never paid attention to me we were living like strangers under the same roof.

Now I am an internet in Mystic Falls hospital with my best friend Bonnie .We're majoring in Pediatrics**. **I always liked working with kids it's a dream coming true. While our other best friend Elena is majoring in photography .She is studying in Whitmore College. Am engaged to Tyler lockwood my high school sweetheart he is a famous football player. My life is good am surrounded by my friends, my family, and the love of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>What could go wrong?<strong>

* * *

><p>My name is Niklaus Mikaelson I am 28 years old. I live in London with my siblings. Our parents are dead. They died when we were children our older brother Elijah took care of us. He was the father that we never had. He was there for us when things got hard, when we faced problems he helped us to get threw them. Our father Mikael wasn't the best father of the year he was a mean and cold mean he never cared for us , we were always neglected by him. The only thing he ever cared about was his company "Mikaelsons inc" Mikael was one of the richest man in the world money was all that mattered to him .<p>

Our mother Esther was a good woman she raised us to be honest, truthful, to take care of each other to stick together "Always and Forever "as she liked to put it. We were crushed when she died. She left us nothing but happy memories. Although Mikael left us all his money and fortune we didn't have any happy memories with him. Now we're leading a great life in London. Elijah is the company Ceo. Finn is the executive director. I am the company lawyer I like to paint in my spare time. My favorite and only sister Rebekah is a rising star in the fashion industry she is one of the youngest fashion designer ever. Kol is still studying in Oxford he is planning on joining the family business when he finishes his studies.

What else is there to be told about my miserable life? The only woman who I thought truly loved me was playing me to get to Elijah. Tatia Petrova was the biggest bitch on earth. After I broke up with her I remained single to avoid heartbreak and betrayal. My assistant Genevieve is willingly offering herself to me. She is obsessed with me as Rebekah says. Am not romantically interested in her she is just one of the many women's that are willing to offer their self to me. I will never fall a woman again. Not after what Tatia did to me.

Our company is opening a new branch in Virginia Mystic Falls. Am supposed to fly there to be sure that everything goes as planned. Rebekah is accompanying me she insisted that I shouldn't go alone. Although am not going alone Genevieve is coming too but Bekah never trusted her.

* * *

><p><strong>What a small town like Mystic Falls will have stored for us? What kind of surprises?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So what Do you Guys think ? Should i continue it ? I deleted my other story Meet the New Family and i wrote this instead. They're the same but i changed the plot a bit <strong>

**So let me know what do you guys think of it . Review please. .If you like it then you would be happy to know that the first chapter will be posted tomorrow . Oh and i will update my other stories soon . Don't hate me . But it's school homework and crao . So hope to hear good response for this story **

**Bye xoxoxo**

**Mery **


	2. The Naked Brit

**Hey Guys **

**Sorry am late . I have a lot going in my life . But i apologize for the delay . I promise to update at least one story a week . So here is the new chapter hope you guys like it . I want to thank Anne ( ****TwiAddictAnne) ****for beta reading this chapter . Thank you sis for doing this great work . **

**Disclaimer : i don't own TVD**

* * *

><p><strong>The Naked Brit ( First chapter)<strong>

It was a regular day in the small town of Mystic Falls. The sky was clear, the sun was shinning. It was quiet and calm like the usual days sentence. I was on my way to the Grill to meet Stefan.

Stefan Salvatore was my best friend. He was the brother I never had. He was there for me every time I needed him.

I met Stefan when he first moved here with his annoying brother, Damon. Unlike Damon, Stefan was a shy and calm guy. Damon on the other hand, was a sarcastic, self-centered asshole, but a handsome one. With his piercing blue eyes and black hair and a muscular body, that made all the girls in Mystic Falls fall for his charm.

Stefan had his own charms as well. The forest green eyes and the light brown hair, paired with his toned body, made all the girls in high school, (B

When the Salvatore brothers first came to town, they were the center of the attention for months. After all, not many people come to live in a small from big cities

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I spotted Stefan waving at me. I waved back and walked toward him.

"Steffy, I am so glad to see you." I said while pulling him into a hug.

"Glad to see you too, Caroline. It's been a while." I broke the hug and sat down across him.

"I have been busy, Steff."

"How are you then, Dr. Forbes? Or should I say Mrs. Lockwood?"

Stefan didn't like Tyler at all. He thought he was bad for me and that I will end up getting hurt. He was still convinced that Tyler was the same person he had been in high school—an immature and arrogant jerk.

I had tried to convince him several times that Tyler wasn't the same person anymore, but Stefan didn't want to listen to me. He didn't trust Tyler at all. in the beginning' I was worried that it may cause problems between them, but Stefan always played nice when Ty was with us made a few remarks here and there, but never outright offended him. It was all for the sake of my happiness as he told me.

I glared at him and said, "Stefan …" ( "What? I didn't say anything."

"But you were insinuating, something. I know you, Stefan."

"I don't trust him, Caroline. I never did. He will hurt you …"

"Can we please change the topic? I don't want to fight with you. Please?" I pleaded with him

"Fine. So I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"I am leaving Mystic Falls." He stated calmly.

I was dumbstruck by the news. My brother was leaving me. "What? Why?" I asked him.

"I got a job opportunity in NYC. I am leaving next week."

"And you're telling me this _now_?" I snapped at him.

"I only got the phone call this morning, Caroline. You're the first person I have told."

I felt tears well up in my eyes. I couldn't believe that Stefan was leaving me. He was the closest thing to a family I ever had. And now he was going to leave me like my father did.

"Caroline! Caroline!" I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard him call my name. I looked up with tears streaming down my cheek.

"Care, please don't cry." he said softly.

"You're leaving me just like my father did and you aren't coming back."

He rose up from his seatand came to my side, then he pulled me into a hug and started stroking) my hair while whispering gently in my ear, "I will never leave you, Caroline. I will always come back to you. You were always there for me when I needed you." He kissed my forehead and went back to his seat.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise. Now wipe your tears, Carebear, and smile. I like it when you smile." I chuckled at his response and started wiping my tears with a piece of tissue from my handbag.

"So when are you leaving?"

"Next Thursday. My plane takes off at 9 a.m." He answered me.

"Do you want me to help you pack?" I asked him.

"Sure. I could use the help. Can you come tomorrow morning?"

"Sure …"

(Before I could finish my sentence my phone started ringing. I took it out of my purse and saw Tyler's picture flashing on the screen. I

I answered: the phone and said, "Hey, Ty."

"Hey, Care. Where are you? Are you still at the hospital?"

"No, my shift just ended. I am meeting Steff for breakfast. Why? "

"I was just wondering if I should pick you up from the hospital."

" 'It's ok I will be home shortly." Suddenly, I heard a noise next to him so I asked, "What's that noise in the background?"

"Someone is moving to that apartment across us."

"Ok. So I need to hang up now. I will be home soon. Bye. Love you."

"Love you too."

I put my phone back in the purse and looked back to Stefan to find him staring back at me.

"What?"

"Nothing. You can go home, Caroline. We will meet tomorrow morning." He stood up from his chair and threw a few bills on the table and _continued_ "I should go and tell Damon and Elena about it now."

"Ok. See you tomorrow, Steffy." I kissed him on the cheek and he took off. I stood still watching his retreating figure.

I took my bag and car keys and headed toward the parking lot. I opened the driver-side door and threw my bag into the passenger seat along with my jacket. I got in, started the car and drove off.

* * *

><p>The ride home was a short one I parked the car and got out. The first thing I noticed was the two unfamiliar cars in the driveway. <em>It must be the new neighbor's cars<em>, I thought.

I entered the building and headed for my apartment. I took the elevator I took the elevator since I was tired from working the night shift and feeling more than a little troubled from Stefan's sudden decision instead

"The elevator doors ping-ed open and I got out.

The hallway was filled with boxes and pieces of furniture. The door of the apartment across from mine was closed. I guessed the new owner didn't arrive yet. I took my keys and entered my house. I found Tyler sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey, Ty."

He looked at me and smiled. "Hey, Care. How are you? You look tired."

I took off my trench coat and placed it on the chair, then, I started taking off my flats. "I am exhausted. The night shift was too tiring and long. I need to take a shower then I will be fine."

"Sure. Go ahead. I will make you a cup of coffee."

"Thank you, Ty. You're the best." I kissed him on the corner of his mouth then headed to the bedroom.

Placing my purse and keys on the table, I picked out a set of clean clothes and headed to the bathroom. I put my clothes on the sink and went to turn on the shower.) I pulled the tap gently, but it didn't move 'budge I tried again, but failed miserably.

I pulled harder, and then the water exploded in my face, completely soaking me. I tried to turn the water off but it didn't work. I ran to the living room and asked Tyler, "Where is the wrench?"

"What's wrong, Care?"

"There is a leaking problem. Where is it?"

"I gave it to the guy moving across from us. He had a problem with his shower as well. Do you want me to go get it?"

"No i will go "

I opened the door and ran to the apartment next door. Knocking loudly, I waited for whoever lives there to open the door. And boy, what a surprise!

* * *

><p>The door opened to reveal the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He had Golden curls messily lying on the top of his head. His blue eyes were so clear and soft, I could feel them piercing through me. His lips looked soft and inviting in blood red color. He had stubble covering his jaw. As I looked lower I noticed a bird tattooed on his shoulder. He was naked from the waist up with just a towel wrapped around the waist. Damn! He looked hot.<p>

You're engaged, Caroline. Control yourself, my inner voice whispered.

"The wrench … our wrench …" I started 'rambling'

"Hello, love (. My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, but you can call me Klaus."

Fuck my life! He is British Damn it

"You're British?"

He chuckled. "It seems so, love. What's your name?"

"Caroline. Caroline Forbes."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Caroline."

"You too. Can you give me the wrench, please? I have a leaking problem in the shower."

"Sure. wait a second." He turned around, giving me a full view of his back and his good looking ass.

He grabbed the wrench from the table and turned around, making the towel fall in the process.

And I looked down. To his erection. He looked perfect … like a Greek God. Even Tyler was pale in comparison to him.

"Sorry" I heard him mumble.

"That's certainly an improvement from the last neighbor." I chuckled, still staring at him.

Shit! I can't believe I just said that. Oh boy, I am in so much trouble!

He handed me the wrench, smiling at me. "It was a pleasure, Caroline."

"Yeah, it was."

"Until next time, then?"

"Yeah. Good bye, Klaus."

I turned around. Walking back to my apartment, my mind was still wondering back to the Greek god named Niklaus Mikaelson.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think guys ? Bad or Good ? Tell me what do you think of it even if it's bad i welcome all of your opinions . The Klaroline meeting is similar to the one that happened in DOOL with Ejami to thoses who watch that show . I may post a new chapter next monday depends on school work . I hope you like it . Leave a few reviews please it motivate me to write faster .<strong>

**Bye XOXOXO see you next time .**

**Mery**


	3. New place, Pretty face

**Finally an update . We will meet downstairs**

* * *

><p><strong><span>New place, Pretty face<span>**

* * *

><p>"You're going to Mystic Falls."<p>

Those words were still stuck in my head. Elijah took the decision, and I couldn't even argue with him.

We were opening a new branch of our company in Mystic Falls, Virginia. And I was the one in charge of this branch.

* * *

><p>I had already asked Genevieve, my PA, to call my housekeeper and ask her to pack my clothes and then to send them to my office. My plane was scheduled to take off at 8pm. The decision was so sudden that it didn't give me time to organize my things. I was currently sitting in my office, packing the files that I needed to take with me.<p>

"Mr. Mikaelson." Genevieve's voice rang through the intercom.

"Yes?" "Miss Mikaelson is here to see you."

Before I could respond, I heard a commotion in the corridor outside my office, and then, my office door burst open to reveal, Rebekah, my sister, standing in the doorway, glaring at Genevieve.

"You, Wench! I don't need to be announced to see my brother," she shot at Genevieve.

"I am sorry, Mr. Mikaelson. I tried …" Before she could continue, Rebekah slammed the door in her face.

"Why don't you fire her already, Nik? Didn't you get bored of having her around? It's time for a change, brother."

I stood up from my seat and headed toward Rebekah, flashing her a smile. "Little sister, it's always a pleasure to see you." Then I leaned in and hugged her.

"Darling brother, I am glad to see you too, but don't try to change the topic."

I broke the hug and guided her to the seat in front of my desk. Then I made my way back to my previous place.

"I am going to Mystic Falls." I announced without any preamble.

"I know. Actually, that is the reason why I am here."

My brows furrowed in confusion. "What? Who told you?"

"Elijah informed me last night."

"And pray, tell, why were you informed of my departure?"

"I am coming with you." She answered simply.

"Why?"

"Well, Nik, darling, I am not going to let you go alone into a strange place. And I intend to open a shop there. At least I will find something to do in there while you are busy."

"And if I say no?"

Rebekah glared at me and then said, "I am going whether you like it or not, Nik. I already made the necessary arrangements for our arrival. I will give you the address to the apartment) I rented for the duration of our stay there."

"You have everything planned, don't you, sister?"

"Of course, I do," she said, flashing me a smile. "I won't be able to join you today as I still have a few things to take care of in here. However, In a few days, I shall join you."

Then she rose from her seat and continued talking. "The furniture is being shipped there as we speak. You will find a few boxes. Those are mine. Don't touch them. Just store them in my room until I get there. I will take care of it when I get there. Ok?"

"Got it, dear."

She made her way to the door and opened it. Then she turned to look at me. "One more thing, brother."

"What?"

"Don't even think about letting that wench into our apartment. Because I will find out if you do, and you will only have yourself to blame."

"I know, Bekah. Good bye, sister. I'll see you soon."

"Au revoir, Nik." She blew me a kiss before shutting the door behind her.

Rebekah was my favorite sibling. She was the feminine version of me. She was also my closest sibling. During our childhood, she always used to try to protect me from Mikael's fits. She took care of my injuries and bruises. I appreciated having her around, but she could be annoying as well—always trying to meddle in my life and to make decisions for me.

Hearing that she was coming with me brought a joy to my heart. I knew that despite being annoying and stubborn, she was the closest thing to a family I had. And I intended to keep her around.

* * *

><p>I heard the sound of knocking on the door and looked up to see Genevieve entering the office.<p>

The redheaded woman was dressed in a black pencil skirt with a white chiffon blouse. Her hair was wavy, cascading around her face, and framing it. Her large green eyes fitted her face completely. Her lips were rose. Her cheeks were tainted red.

"Mr. Mikaelson."

Genevieve was my personal assistant. She took care of my work appointments and my schedules. She was also my mistress, and that's why Rebekah disliked her so much. I was fine with the idea of having casual sex. I wasn't interested in a serious relationship, and so was she.

"Yes, love?"

"Am I going to accompany you in this trip?"

"Yes, of course. Did you call Mia?" I asked, wanting to make sure my housekeeper was aware of my departure.

"Yes, I did. She told me that she will pack your bags and then send them with Charles."

"Good. Is there anything else that you wanted?"

"No, that's all."

"You can go now." I said, dismissing her. I saw her face fall at my reply, and her eyes clouded with disappointment, but she quickly covered it.

"Ok." she mumbled as she turned away, closing my door behind her.

* * *

><p>It was 7 am when the plane finally landed. I grabbed my case and jacket, and rose from my seat.<p>

That morning's sunrise was a a breathtaking array of colors. Bright streaks of red, pink, and orange slowly overpowered the dark blue and purple of the 'pre-dawn sky. The sky resembled a prism—all the colors blending perfectly into each other. The sun itself was just starting to peek out of the horizon, and its brilliant rays already shone brightly and began to warm the air. The view of the sunrise took my breath away.

I noticed a car waiting with a name card bearing my name on it. So I headed toward it and got in.

"Hello, Mr. Mikaelson," the driver greeted me

"Hello, Leo."

"Where should I take you, sir?"

"Here is the address." I replied, handing him the piece of paper that Rebekah left for me.

"We will arrive there in thirty minutes, sir."

"Ok. Thank you, Leo."

He started the car and drove away.

Thirty minutes later, we were in a front of an elegant-looking building.

"Is this the place?" I asked, looking up at the building.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

I grabbed my jacket and entered the building. I took the elevator and pressed the fourth floor button and waited.

A few minutes later, the door opened and I got out. The first thing I noticed was that there were only two doors on that floor. This meant that I had only one neighbor.

_I hope that he isn't annoying_, I thought to myself

Suddenly one of the doors burst open and two brunettes got out. The woman had green eyes and wavy brown hair. She wore a red strapless dress and was giggling while the man whispered in her ear.

"Hello."

The two broke apart and turned to look at me. "Hey, man. Who are you?"

"My name is Niklaus Mikaelson. I just moved to the apartment next door."

He extended his hand for me to shake it, so I took it. "My name is Tyler. I live next to you and this is Hayley—a … friend."

Friend! My ass! I thought.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Hayley looked at me and smiled. "The pleasure is mine."

I cleared my throat and said, "Excuse me. I have to get going now. I just spent ten hours sitting in a plane. I need to rest."

"Yeah, see you around, man." Tyler said.

"Bye, Klaus," Hayley said, batting her eyelashes. "See you around, guys." I turned around and took the key from my pocket and opened the door.

* * *

><p>The apartment was huge. The living room walls were painted a pristine white, a black sofa, a few white cushions and two love seats were placed around the living room along with a coffee table. One of my paintings was hanging on the wall. I walked farther inside the house and opened the first door to the right.<p>

This was definitely Rebekah's room.

The walls were painted pale pink, with a king-sized bed placed in the middle of the room, and on top of the bed were a few pink cushions. Two night stands were placed next to the bed on the either side. Everything in the room screamed Rebekah.

I got out and closed the door behind me. I took a few steps forward and entered the next room.

_This must be my room then,_ I thought.

The room was painted dark blue, with a king-sized bed, and a night stand was placed on one side. There was also a little wooden desk was in a corner of the room. I threw my jacket on the bed and headed to the bathroom.

When I entered, I noticed that the tap wasn't installed yet. I got out and started looking for a wrench. Unfortunately, I didn't find one in the house. So I went and asked Tyler if I could borrow his and he gave it to me. Returning to the apartment, I installed the tap and got ready to take a shower.

* * *

><p>I stripped down and opened the shower doors. Sliding in, I turned the water on. As the water splashed against my skin, I felt so relaxed after all the tension of the previous days—what with Elijah's sudden decision and then moving. I was deep in my thoughts when the sound of quick knocks on the door startled me.<p>

I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed to open it.

A gorgeous, blonde woman was standing in front of me. She had soft, blemish-free pale skin and golden, silky, flowing hair. Long thick, fine lashes lined her enticing, deep blue eyes with fine, dark eyebrows crowning them. She had the most soft-looking, oh-so-kissable, pink lips. She was wearing blue scrubs, and they were wet as if she had been splashed with water.

"The wrench … our wrench …" She started saying. She looked adorable while rambling.

"Hello, love, my name is Niklaus Mikaelson, but you can call me Klaus," I said to her.

"You're British?" She asked, looking shocked.

I chucked. "It seems so, love. What's your name?"

"Caroline. Caroline Forbes."

_Caroline—what a beautiful name for a beautiful lady._

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Caroline."

"You, too. Could you give the wrench, please? I have a leaking problem in the shower."

"Sure. Wait a second." I turned around to grab the wrench from the table. When I turned back to face her, I lost my grip on the towel, and it fell to the floor. I noticed her blush, so I mumbled, "Sorry."

"That's certainly an improvement from the last neighbor." She said out of the blue.

Well I certainly didn't except her to say _that_, but I loved hearing it anyway.

I handed her the wrench with a broad smiling on my face. "It was a pleasure, Caroline."

"Yeah, it was," she responded, and I wasn't sure if she was being sincere or talking about the peepshow I just gave her.

"Until next time, then?" I asked.

"Yeah. Good bye, Klaus."

Then she turned around and walked back to her apartment.

Closing the door, I got back to the shower with my thoughts filled with images of the sun goddess that was Caroline Forbes.

* * *

><p><strong> So what do you think ? Good? Bad? I hope you liked this chapter. <strong>

**Leave a review and tell me what do you think. If you have any questions leave a comment or pm me i will reply to you. **

**Thank you Anne (TwiAddictAnne) For beta reading this chapter. **

_**I would like to offer a special thank you to imstormborn and Anaelle-KLAROLINE For helping me and giving me advice when i needed it. I am thankful to know you girls. I love you guys.**_

_**Until next time then.**_

_**Mery **_


End file.
